Beau Tie
by CherryRoses
Summary: “I’ve had a crush on another guy before, I just didn’t know it at the time. It feels like my homosexuality has always been a part of me. It doesn’t change who I am, just who I like.”
1. Chapter 1

"_I've had a crush on another guy before, I just didn't know it at the time. It feels like my homosexuality has always been a part of me. It doesn't change who I am inside, just who I like."_

Coming home from a long day at school, Dexter looked forward to finishing off the box of chocolates that his mother had bought the other day.

Unfortunately for him, they were all gone by the time he got home. The genius frowned with irritation when he opened the box only to find crumbs.

Marching into the hallway, he loudly asked his parents - rather, demanded - what had happened to the chocolate covered chocolate balls.

His mother and father turned around, giggling as though there was some secret joke. Dexter raised an eyebrow, still looking very cross.

"Sorry Dex, I gave the rest to DeeDee and her friend." His mother apologized sincerely.

"_Boy_friend." Mr. McPhearson pointing to the Lounge, and the two chuckled.

"Boyfriend?" Dexter repeated, taking a moment to process this. Anyone who liked DeeDee had to be a complete idiot (like Mandark, for example). He laughed to himself, imagining her boyfriend to be one of many dimwits from school. "This I gotta see." He muttered to himself as he peeked through the doorway.

DeeDee sat on the couch, eating chocolate with her "boyfriend". Tall, handsome, with smooth auburn brown hair and emerald green eyes. Even Dexter had to admit that he was pretty good looking, as guys go.

The blonde popped a chocolate ball into her mouth. "So do you like um, think…" The blonde began, searching for a conversation starter. "chocolate balls are made with magic?"

Her brother chortled. "This is gonna be good."

"Actually, DeeDee," Beau replied as he picked up another chocolate ball. "It's done by tempering. It's a process that stabilizes the cocoa butter crystals. You could say there's a bit of science in every bite." He ate a chocolate ball and chewed.

"…What?" The blonde stared, dumfounded.

Dexter's eyes widened. This guy was handsome _and _smart.

He immediately walked into the room, putting on a big smile. The three stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, but Beau was kind enough to smile politely back.

"Well DeeDee, aren't you going to introduce me?" The redhead asked.

"This is Beau, the cutest boy in school." DeeDee said, looking at Beau with admiration in her eyes. She then gestured to her brother."And _that_ is my dorky brother Dexter." She seemed as though she wanted to say something else, probably something to make Dexter go away and stop interrupting her little date, but the genius interrupted.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, haha, _Beau._" He added with an almost suggestive tone, leaning against the couch as he did so. "Say, that was quite an astute scientific type of observation."

"I've always loved science." The brunette answered with a small grin.

"Oh yes, me too!" Dexter leaned his head in his hands, putting both elbows on the couch. "Science is so COOL!" He exclaimed almost too enthusiastically and rather flirtatiously.

"Uh , Dexter, don't you have a wrench to turn or something?" His sister intervened, clearly annoyed.

"Oh yes, I_ am _working on a hydroflux defibulator. Hey Beau, perhaps you'd like to check it out?" Dexter persisted, laying a hand on Beau's.

"Actually Dexter, we were just about to watch _Jelly Jerry's Jukebox Jamboree._" The blonde narrowed her eyes, staring daggers at him.

"Well that sounds like a cool television program." The redhead sat down between them, not recognizing the danger signs as his sister stared daggers at him and growled. "Beau, could you pass the-"

"_I said…"_ DeeDee grabbed him by the hair, dragging him out of the room. "We, as in NOT YOU." She threw him out of the room, slamming the door to the lounge with a loud _bang!_

Dexter, being a boy genius extraordinaire, refused to give up. He quickly made getting Beau into his lab his top priority, not even stopping to think about the odd feelings stirring up inside him - not realizing that he had, in fact, become obsessed with Beau.

But perhaps it was a psychological reaction. He had no friends that equaled his caliber when it came to intelligence. Except, perhaps, Mandark. But Mandark was a rival, not really a friend…though when it boiled down to it, Mandark was the closest friend he had that could ever match him in cleverness and cunning.

And somewhere in the supermarket, Mandark felt a strange urge to call Dexter just to say hello. Man, that was weird.

Moving onwards…

Dexter needed a plan to get in that room, without getting kicked out again.

_Think, Dexter, think! You're a genius after all, there has to be something-_

Just then, his mother walked out of the kitchen with a pitcher of cranberry juice. He jumped up.

"I'll take it to them!" Dexter offered quickly. His mother handed it to him, barely able to thank her son before he had dashed into the lounge.

Setting the pitcher down on the table, Dexter offered Beau a refill which was politely declined.

"It's _cranberrific!" _The genius winked, hardly daring to believe that he had just used a word that didn't even exist in the English language.

"Well…okay." The teen shrugged, holding his half-empty glass out.

"I got it!" DeeDee and Dexter shrieked, knocking over the pitcher and all of its contents on Beau.

Looking at him in horror, the two freaked out and began apologizing at the same time.

The brunette cleared his throat. "Um…that's okay. Uh…bathroom?" He lifted his dripping wet shoulders in a shrug.

Simultaneously they directed him to the bathroom. Once Beau had left, they began to argue with each other, their shouting rising in a crescendo.

"Why do you have to be so STUPID, DeeDee?!" The redhead screamed, his face flushed with anger.

"Why don't you just MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, Dexter?!" She yelled back at him.

But after a few moments, Beau came back into the room, and the two stared at him in awe.

"Okay, all cleaned up!" He had taken off his jacket, still slightly damp from the juice. He was wearing a light blue shirt, with the word "Think!" in bold white letters and a picture of Einstein. Locks of chocolate brown hair hung down to neatly frame his face, drawing attention to his piercing green eyes.

DeeDee seemed to swoon, while Dexter approached Beau, seizing an opportunity for conversation. "Wow! You like Einstein too?!" Dexter's voice was oddly high pitched as he said this.

"I've always dug the big E." He smiled, pointing at his shirt for emphasis.

Suddenly, DeeDee snapped out of her day dream and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Come on Beau - let's go to the basement!" She pulled him away, leaving Dexter in the lounge and again slamming the door behind her.

Despite this, Dexter found a way (somehow) to get into the basement. Just for kicks, he had brought his gyroscopic oscillator, which DeeDee crushed with her board game.

Unfortunately for Beau, the device combusted, releasing a puff of smoke and nearly choking him to death instantaneously.

Gasping and holding his hand to his heart, the brunette struggled for breath and finally fainted in his bean bag chair.

The two siblings stared at him, looking at each other with guilt. Until…

"Now look what you have done, you stupid-!" Dexter accused.

"It was your thingamabob-" DeeDee started, stopping when Beau made another desperate gasp for air. His face had turned an unhealthy shade of blue matching his shirt.

"Maybe he needs mouth to mouth resuscitation?" The blonde asked nervously. They looked at one another uneasily.

"Well…g-go ahead." The genius stammered.

"Maybe you should do it." DeeDee suggested. She had a feeling that Dexter would know how to do CPR properly - not to mention she'd already forgotten everything learned in Health Class.

"It is your fault, you do it!" Dexter pointed at her reproachfully and glaring.

"JUST DO IT!" She screamed, making him jump back in surprise.

"Okay, okay! I will do it." Taking a moment to freshen his breath up with some fragrant spray, Dexter leaned over the limp body and opened his mouth…

"Hey kids!" Their father suddenly opened the door, stopping when he saw his son apparently mid-kiss. "Is everything…all right?"

DeeDee stood in front of the two boys, blocking her parents view and lying that they were playing Emergency Room.

The two parents looked at one another uncertainly, before Mr. McPhearson replied. "Play safe," and closed the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dexter's Laboratory and it's characters do not belong to me. They are the rightful property of Genndy Tartakovsky. This does take some quotes from the episode (Okay fine it takes pretty much all the quotes from the episode) but they are NOT MINE. Which is why they'd be on fanfiction anyways.  
**

**Author Notes: This probably should have gone at the top but whatever. I wanted the readers to launch right into the story. This is really my spin off a Dexter's Lab episode "Beau Tie" (a play on the words Beauty and the name Beau).**** It's my interpretation of the episode, really meant to show people how RIDICULOUSLY GAY DEXTER IS. ****_Cough, this can be viewed by googling 'dexter's laboratory tv sitcoms' and clicking on the first link, watchtvsitcoms dot com. (An easy way to find it quickly is to press Control and F at the same time, and type 'Beau') or just scroll down to the first episode of Season 4 COUGH.  
_That was a long coughing fit. Anyways.**

**I came home from school feeling lousy so I watched some Dex Lab and scribbled this down.**

**Not to mention, the episode right after this one ('Remember me?') he dresses in a FLUFFY PINK tutu, wears makeup, and starts DANCING.**

**While I'm at it, it'd be good if you guys watched 'Momdark' (Season Three Episode Two.) **

--


	2. Chapter 2

"So what happened then? Did you end up kissing him?" A small hint of worry lined his lover's voice.

Dexter he laid his head on the other's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. "No…he eventually revived and DeeDee and I bickered over him for the rest of the afternoon. He left soon after that and hasn't come over since."

Mandark smiled with relief. "Good." He breathed, pulling Dexter closer to him. He reached out a hand and began playing idly with his lover's soft red curls, twisting and turning them gently between his fingertips. "I'm the only one who can kiss you. Don't you forget."

The redhead giggled. "Remember our first kiss?"

"Of course I do." Mandark sighed with regret. "I wish I didn't have to do it when I was cross-dressing."

"As my mother no less," Dexter grinned mischievously. "That could have mentally scarred me. What if I'd developed an Oedipus complex?" (1)

"I'd lock you away so that no one in the world could take you from me." He whispered quietly, lifting his lover's chin up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

--

(1) It's where a kid falls in love with the parent of the opposite sex. Named after the Greek myth of Oedipus. Long story short, Oedipus (unknowingly) killed his father and married his own mother, and had kids with his mom.

* * *

**Author Notes: Yeah, you kind of do have to watch Momdark to understand what they're talking about. **

**Umm yeah. LOL and for anyone who follows my other story (The Oneshot that turned Tenshot) I'm really sorry for not updating it. I'm kind of stuck, and still working on it. **

**Feel free to R and R. ****  
**

**By the way if anyone has any story suggestions for me feel free to lay those out too.  
**


End file.
